Torn Apart
by Hime Jigoku
Summary: Two years after Lucy goes missing Laxus and his team finally find her, but she is not the same girl they remember. She has lost the light in her eyes and Laxus is willing to do anything to see it returned.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright so I know I told some people that I would not be doing a BID for Laxus, but after much consideration (and the many requests to do one) I have changed my mind. I am not sure when I will be starting it, but I am hopping soon. For now though here is the LALU story I have already started. Not fully 100% sure this story would actually be considered M but some of the comments and situations that are planned at the moment are on the border line between T and M. Hope you guys like.

Torn Apart

Chapter One

She flung her arm across the bed looking for the warm body that was normally there, but found that side of the bed cold. She shot open her eyes and looked around the room for the black haired, red eyed slayer that she normally shared a bed with. It took her mind a moment to wake up to remember that he had not been there for a week and he would never be there again. She would be lying if she said that she didn't miss the iron dragon slayer, but she couldn't say she was upset about their relationship coming to an end. Don't get her wrong it was amazing while it lasted, but over the last year they had grown apart and their eyes began to drift to other people. She wasn't sure exactly sure when she fell out of love with Gajeel and started to fall for a certain blonde haired dragon slayer. She was miserable though when she realized that she was in love with her boyfriend's best friend. She kept her feelings hidden for six months and she tried her hardest to make her relationship with the dark haired man work, but nothing brought back the love that she had once felt for the man. She still loved him as a friend but couldn't love him the way two lovers should love one another. It was a week ago that she came clean about her feelings expecting the iron dragon slayer to start yelling. She was very surprised when instead he broke down in a fit of laughter and came clean about him feelings for her best friend Levy. She couldn't stop the giggles from coming at finding out they had both fallen for each other's best friend. It was the easiest break up she ever had and because of that they were able to keep their friendship intact.

Lucy stretched her arms high above her head and arched her back trying to stretch every muscle in her upper body. She let out a satisfied moan as she felt her back pop in three different places. The blonde haired woman kept her body like that for a couple more minutes enjoying to small amount of pleasure she got from stretching out her tense muscles. A relaxed sigh escaped her lips as she finally relaxed her body. After that she wasted no time in throwing her blankets off of herself and headed to the bathroom grabbing a towel along the way.

Lucy knew that today was going to be an eventful day and wanted to get to the guild hall as quickly as she could. The celestial maiden wanted to spend some time with Laxus before having to leave later this evening on a mission with Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel had tried his hardest to get the lightning dragon slayer to accompany them but he had already committed to leaving on a request with his team tomorrow. 'There are other things I can do to keep myself entertained on this mission," Lucy thought with a mischievous smirk on her face. Yes she was going on a request with her ex and his soon to be new girlfriend but her main goal was operation Gajevy! Secretly she had been conspiring with Mira to get the two together faster and between the two of them they had come up with some pretty good ideas. She was tired of the iron dragon slayer's excuse of he wasn't going to pursue Levy until she had bagged Laxus and this two week long request was going to put an end to that.

Lucy exited the shower, wrapping the fluffy pink towel tightly around her body, and proceeded to pick up her brush to take it quickly through her hair without ripping any out. She had just finished brushing her hair and was getting ready to blow dry it when a knock on her front door froze her in place. She knew it wasn't her team and she was unsure who it could be. Natsu always used the window by her bed, Gray had a bad habit of climbing down her chimney, and Erza always just let herself in using the spare key. Even they had stop just wondering in when they felt like it though when Natsu had come through the window when Gajeel and herself were in the middle of knocking her headboard into the wall and landed right on top of them. The pink haired idiot claimed that he thought she was being attacked and needed to be saved. She couldn't really say she wasn't being attacked but it wasn't the kind of attack that she had needed to be saved from. The only other people that came over are Gajeel, Levy, Cana, Wendy, and Laxus and his team, but they never came over unannounced. The blonde celestial mage was snapped out of her thoughts when the banging on her door became more demanding.

"I'm coming damn it! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Lucy yelled down the stairs before heading back to her room to put some clothes on. She was irritated by the person's impatience and it was bring out her 'Gajeel' side as she liked to call it. What could she say though, she was with the man for two and a half years and she was bound to pick up some of his bad habits along the way. She quickly threw on a loose fitting shirt she normally slept in and a pair of Gajeel's gym shorts that were lying around that he still had yet to pick up.

"What the hell do you want?" Lucy swung her door wide open ready to deliver the person a Lucy Kick to the head, but she never got the chance to. Before she was even able to catch a look at the person that had been rudely banging on her door a large blast of magic hit her chest and sent her flying through the wall behind her.

…

Laxus and Gajeel sat at a table drinking their beer and just enjoying the quiet that was a rarity when in Fairy Tail's guild hall. It came as no surprise though when the three most destructive mages had left that morning to go on a request. They just felt sorry for the poor unexpecting town that would be leveled by the end of the day. Why the master didn't disband the team for how much destruction they caused was beyond them, but they had a feeling it was because of a certain blonde celestial mage was on that team. Though the master of Fairy Tail would never admit to it Lucy and Mira were his favorites in the guild.

"Sparky, when are you going to ask Bunny out?" Gajeel asked with a smirk on his face. He had been working on trying to get the two hocked up the past few days but the lightning dragon slayer didn't seem to be going for it. He knew it wasn't because the large man didn't gave feelings for her because he saw the way the blonde male looked at the little blonde female. He had a feeling it was more along the lines of the unspoken rule of not dating your friend's ex, but Gajeel had never really been on for rules.

"Sorry Metal Head, I don't do sloppy seconds." Laxus didn't bother looking at the iron dragon slayer and kept looking at the other members of the guild. He was trying to keep a look out for his team and keep his mind off Blondie, but it wasn't working out like he had planned. It was now a little past ten and the young woman was never later than nine to show up at the guild hall. That was reason enough for him to be a little on edge. The blonde male had even noticed the dark haired male across from him looking at the clock about every five minutes so he knew he was starting to get a little worried.

"Trust me it is not sloppy. Every time I fucked her it seemed tighter than the last." Gajeel had to hold back the laugh that was threatening to spill out as his fellow dragon slayer started to chock on his beer. He wanted to make the man squirm some and hopefully he would realize how much of an idiot he was being. While Laxus was trying to get his breathing back, the pierced face man looked up at the clock once again and had to fight the urge to run to Bunny Girl's house to make sure she was all right. They might not be together anymore but that didn't mean he stopped caring about her.

"Gajeel you ass clown! I don't need to know that shit!" The blonde haired dragon slayer had to fight back his dragon instincts to rip the man sitting across from him head off. He didn't know why his dragon side had started acting up when it came to Fairy Tail's celestial mage, all he knew was it started six months ago. Everyday Lucy and Gajeel were together he had to fight himself to not beat his best friend to a bloody pulp and since they were now broken up it was a struggle to not bed the sexy blonde female.

Gajeel just shrugged as he started to look around the guild for the young woman they had been talking about. "Well if you don't then someone else will." The iron dragon slayer saw the huge man across from him stiffen at his words, but ignored it and continued his search. "Bunny is still not here. Come on Spark Plug we are going to go check on her."

"I think Blondie has rubbed off on you."

"What can I say; she comes up with some good names for you."

Both dragon slayers made their way out of the guild hall in a hurry, wanting to get to the blonde's house as fast as possible. Neither one of them said a word the whole way there, not really wanting to voice their concern. Both men were hoping that she was just running behind and they would run in to her on the way there, but more of their hope died the closer they got to the young woman's home. Laxus was the first to notice Lucy's front door wide open but no blonde hair in sight. The blonde slayer wasted no time in turning himself into lightning and putting himself in the middle of her living room.

"Lucy!" Laxus yelled as panic started to take over when he saw the large hole in the wall. The rest of the downstairs looked to be untouched; the only thing that was off besides the hole in the wall was the small traces of blood that laced the air. He quickly made his way upstairs, yelling her name as he went, to continue his search. He froze in horror when he got to her bedroom.

Gajeel finally caught up with Laxus and ran to the man's side. He froze when he saw the look of heartbreak and terror on his fellow slayer's face. He followed the lightning slayers line of sight and felt his heartbreak. For anyone who knew Lucy this would be a living nightmare. The girl's room was just the way she left it and someone that didn't know the blond would see nothing wrong with it. They did know Lucy though and to see her gate keys on her bedside table screamed that something was very wrong. Lucy never went anywhere without her keys.


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Apart

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Two

Lightning struck right on Fairy Tail's door step and where the scorch mark where stood the lightning dragon slayer doing everything in his power not to panic. The longer he thought about the blonde celestial mage missing the more he felt like he was going to lose control. His inner dragon was demanding the blood of whoever took Blondie and it was taking everything that he had not to destroy the buildings around him. The blonde haired man was tempted to just give in and let his dragon take control so that he could find Fairy Tail's lost celestial spirit mage faster. The only reason that he didn't was the fact that if the busty blonde was around she could be hurt. Laxus honestly wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold his instincts at bay before he broke or even just gave in.

Laxus made his way into the guild ignoring his guild mates' hellos as he searched the guild hall for their short guild master. He wasn't able to see the short old man at the bar where he normally was when he wasn't doing paper work in his office. The blonde haired man quickly made his way up the stairs to the old man's office not even bothering to knock on the door before swinging the door open. The lightning slayer could hear the sounds of the hinges on the door cracking and the wall behind the door giving out under the force of the swing. He couldn't bring himself to care even though he knew his grandfather would have him doing paperwork for a month as his punishment. The only thing that he could think about was to tell the old man what happened and to get back to searching for the celestial mage.

Master Makarov looked up from the stack of papers that he was working on ready to yell at the intruder but stopped when he saw the state his grandson was in. Laxus' face was pale, eyes wide and filled with fear, and he looked like at any moment he was going to explode. Makarov wasn't sure what to say, he had never seen his grandson look so scared in his life and he feared that if he said one wrong thing Laxus would lose it. "Laxus, what happened?" Makarov asked as calmly as he could.

"Lucy has been taken, not sure by whom. Gajeel and I were unable to pick up their scent or even Lucy's leaving the house. Metal Head stayed at the house to see if he could find anything, I came back to get the rest of the guild looking," Laxus said in a rush, not bothering to hide the worry that laced his voice. He felt relieved that he was able to inform his grandfather and fought back the urge to run out of the guild to resume looking for the busty blonde. A moment of silence passed between the male mages before his grandfather spoke.

"Are you sure? It's not that I don't believe you but the last time someone stormed into my office claiming that Lucy had been taken it all had just been a misunderstanding." Makarov's voice held a little anger at the memory of the event that occurred just a few months prior. Fairy Tail's guild master remembered that day clearly and it still made his blood boil and want to hit Natsu upside the head once more. Natsu had barged into his office screaming about how he could not find Lucy and claiming she had been taken. The old man saw how worried that the salmon haired boy was and took his word for her being missing. The whole guild spent two days searching before Gajeel had come back from a mission and was completely confused on why they had a search out for Lucy. As it turned out Lucy had told both Natsu and Gajeel that she could be going away for a week to visit her parents grave and Natsu had just forgot. Makarov had to fight with himself to not make his hand bigger and flatten the boy so he decided to just punch him in the back of the head instead.

"You think I would be here if I wasn't!" Laxus yelled as his anger started to rise. The blonde haired man stepped forward, laying the gold and silver keys in front of the older mage. "Blondie wouldn't leave these behind, and if this isn't enough then there is a human sized hole through her wall with some of her blood there." Laxus watched as he grandfathers face turned white as a sheet of paper, but quickly changed to red with rage.

"So one of my children have been hurt!" Makarov was unable to keep his voice down causing him to be heard throughout Magnolia. "Laxus, you and the Thunder Legion are to search every inch of the city. I also want you to take Team Shadow Gear to Lucy's to help look for clues, and have the rest of Team Natsu and the rest of the guild search the outskirt of the city. I don't see them keeping her in the city and risk being caught faster. I will get a hold of Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere to see if they would be willing to keep their eyes and ears opened for anything that can lead to finding her. The more dragon slayers we have on this the faster we can find her."

Laxus turned to leave the room in a hurry to complete what his grandfather had asked of him so that he could get back on the streets and search for the woman his heart ached for. The more he thought about the blonde woman the more his heart broke at the thought that she was somewhere being held captive and more than likely hurt. He was braking on the inside and with every piece that snapped the closer he came to losing control.

…

Lucy opened her eyes with a pained groan; her head was pounding as if someone had just taken a sludge hammer to it. She had to fight the voice in her head telling her to close her chocolate colored eyes to make the pain go away even though that was all she really wanted to do. The cold stone floor below her told her she was no longer in the safety of her own home and that was reason enough to keep them open. The pain in her head was great, but her instinct to survive was even stronger.

It felt like hours before her eyes finally adjusted and her head cleared enough to let her take in her surroundings. The walls of the room, much like the floor, was made of stone and had chains attached to certain areas. There was no windows in the room which made it hard for her to tell how long she had been knocked out, and the only light was a lamp hanging from the ceiling that barely lit the room. There was not much in the room besides a toilet that was located in the far corner, and a large pile of hay that was in the opposite corner. The only way out seemed to be a large metal door not far from her that didn't have a door handle, but she was sure that even if it did it would be locked. The prison, as she now realized that was what it is, had a strong smell of blood that made her want to hurl but she fought it in favor of trying to find a way out.

Lucy slowly went to sit up when pain strong enough to make her fall back to the ground and shot through her body. She clinched her eyes shut and let it took all her strength to not scream at the top of her lungs at the intensity of it. She had got many injuries over the year of being a mage at Fairy Tail, but none of them felt this bag. The blonde woman felt like she was being shredded not only on the outside but the inside a well. Like someone had put a thousand knives through her and was twisting them all at the same time. She wanted to do nothing more than curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out, but she refused to let a single tear fall while she was trapped in this hell hole.

"Here let me help you," came a childlike voice from the corner of the cell that had the hay bed. Lucy looked toward the voice to see a small boy who looked no older than five with short white hair that looked like it had not been washed in months. His eyes were a pale blue that reminded her of the sky on a clear day and his skin was almost as white as the falling snow in the winter. What stood out the most on the boy was the white furred dog like ears that sat on top of his head and fluffy white tail that was wagging behind him.

"Thank you," Lucy said as the boy made his way over to her. Something about the boy made her feel at ease. She wasn't sure if it was the smile that he had that reminded her so much of Natsu or the fact he looked so helpless, but she felt like she could trust him. The closer he got she could see that they only thing that he had on was a pair of pants that looked like they were ready to fall apart. She could see that the boy had not had a decent meal in a long time by the way him ribs seemed to stick out through his skin.

"Are you going to ok?" the boy asked worriedly. He watches as her eyes started to water up as he slowly helped her sit up. He could see how much pain the blonde woman was in and it saddened him to know that there was nothing he could do to help her with it.

"No, bit with sometime I will be. Thank you again." Lucy felt guilty when she saw the fear and worry in the boy's eyes. "Really I will be fine. My name is Lucy, what's yours?"

The boy's face quickly from worry and fear to one of excitement. It had been a long time since he had someone to talk to and even longer since someone asked his name. "I don't actually have a name but the master and guards here call me Mutt!"

"Mutt? Are you serious? Would you mind if I called you something else?" Lucy didn't feel right with calling the boy something so low. She had heard too many people use it when they referred to a dog and she hated it. If she hated it for a dog she damn sure wasn't going to call a little boy it.

"You mean like an actual name? That would be great!" Before the white haired could stop himself he was up and running laps around the room while jumping up and down in his excitement. His tail was moving as fast as it could making it look like nothing more than a blur.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the boy. It made her happy that she could be the cause of his joy. "Alright, what name do you like best?"

"I don't know too many names, but I really like the name Max!" The white haired boy said when he finally calmed down and when to sit by Lucy once more.

"Max it is then. Well Max where are we?" The Celestial mage took another look around the room seeing if by some chance she over looked something that could help them get out of there. She wanted to walk around the room to take everything in, but with the pain she was feeling that would have to wait.

"I'm not really sure. I have been here for as long as I can remember and the only places I gave been in this room and the lab. The experiments are not allowed to be outside." Max was unable to hide the pain that laced his voice. The first memories he has were in this cell and they were not good ones. According to the master and guards his parents had sold him to them when he was just days old. He felt his eyes start to water up at the thought of the two people that were supposed to love him were the ones that put him in this nightmare.

Lucy turned to Max once more when she heard him start to sniff and it broke her heart to see the tears that poured down his face. She gently picked up the boy, ignoring the pain that shot through her body with each movement, and sat him on her lap. She kept one arm locked around his small body as the other pet his head, trying to calm him much like a mother would. She hated the fact he looked so broken and it made he wonder how long he had been dealing with everything alone.

"Don't worry, Fairy Tail will find us and even if they don't I will find a way to get us out of here. You have to keep your head up though so once we get out I can take you to all kinds of cool places in the world!"

Max looked up at her through watery eyes with a small spark of hope. "Do you mean it?"

"I promise and a Celestial Wizard never breaks their promise."

…

Two months have passed since Fairy Tail's Celestial mage disappeared without a trace and the guild was taking it hard. Master Makarov sat on top of the bar looking around at all his children as he sipped his beer. It broke his heart looking at all the depressed faces that filled the guild hall and it seemed to only get worse the longer the blonde female was gone.

Team Shadow Gear, Cana, and Gildarts stood at a table looking over the map that they have been using to keep track of all the places that they had already searched for the Celestial mage. They were debating what area would be best to search next. Mira just stood behind the bar next to the communications lacrima that was there. She had refused to move even a foot from communications device in fear that she would miss someone calling that had information on the missing blonde woman. Anyone who wanted something from the bar had to get it themselves. The Thunder Legion, who had just got back an hour ago, sat at their normal table with their heads down. Master was pretty sure they were sleeping but he couldn't really blame them. They had been out searching for two months straight with Laxus, coming back looking on the verge of collapsing and just a little thinner than what they once was. The rest of Team Natsu, Laxus, and Gajeel had not been since two months ago when they started the all-out search. He feared for them the most. Every time someone called the guild he could see the black bags under their eyes getting worse and the amount of weight they seemed to be losing was alarming. He had tried to order them home but they had refused and there was no point in sending someone after them because by the time they got there the group would be long gone.

Fairy Tail's guild master was snapped out of his thoughts when the guild hall doors burst open, slamming into the wall behind them. What he saw in the door way made his heart stop and the color drain from his face. In the door way stood a very frantic looking Gajeel but that was not what made it hard to breath. On the iron dragon slayers back was a very motionless Laxus.

"Someone get Wendy! Quickly Gajeel take him to the infirmary," Master Makarov ordered. The old man made his way up the stairs quickly with Gajeel close on his heels. The master waited until Gajeel had Laxus on the bed before making his way over to look his grandson over. He looked the larger young man over looking for blood or even any sign of injury. The older mage was relieved when he saw none, but he couldn't stop his heart from dropping when he saw the black bags under the blonde mages eyes and how much thinner he looked. "What happened?" Makarov asked as he looked back at the raven haired man.

"I'm not sure what the fuck happened but I have a pretty good idea. We were just walking to out next destination when he collapsed," the iron dragon said trying to not let the worry that he was feeling show over his friend's condition.

Master took a moment to look Gajeel over and noticed that he did not look much better than the lightning dragon slayer that was passed out on the bed. As much as it hurt him to know that one of his children were missing, but to know that all his other children were slowing putting their selves in the ground mad the pain worse. He knew what he had to do even if it made everyone else upset. He wanted to find Lucy just as much as everyone else, she was like a daughter to him, but he was not going to do it at the cost of everyone's life. "Gajeel I want you to send out a message to everyone, they are all to return to the guild. Anyone who decides that they don't have to do as they are told will be removed from the guild. Everyone is to get an exam from Wendy and if she finds that they are healthy enough then they can return to the search."

"But-"Gajeel was cut off before he could make any type of argument.

"No buts! I want Lucy safe as much as anyone else , but do you think she would be happy if someone put their selves in an early grave looking for her? She would blame herself and I will not let her feel that pain upon her return." Makarov watched as Gajeel dropped his head in defeat and walk out of the room. It hurt to know that everyone was hurting and it hurt even more to know that the search had to be temporarily on hold.

It took three days before everyone was back in the guild and it took two weeks before anyone was healthy enough to go back to looking for their missing Celestial mage.

…

She wasn't sure how much time had passed since she had arrived in the hell that she was now in and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on. The more time that passed the harder it got to access her magic, not that she would be able to use it with the collar around her neck that made it impossible. Feeling her magic gave her a small amount of comfort though.

Pain shot through her body as the knife came down on her skin, cutting her open from the center of her chest down to her belly button. She could not stop the blood chilling scream that escaped her. She felt the pumps attached to her arms working as one pulled the blood from her body and the other pushed a dark substance in. What they were putting in her she wasn't sure but she knew that it wasn't good. All she truly knew was that the pain was unbearable and she had to go through this hell every day. Every day she felt like she was being torn apart just for them to put her back together and do it all over again. They never gave her any medication to numb the pain or even put her out, she had to be fully awake each and every time.


	3. Chapter 3

Torn Apart

By Hime Jigoku

Chapter Three

Makarov walked through the city with a heavy heart. There wasn't a single place he looked that didn't have a missing person's flyer hung for Fairy Tail's celestial mage. It had been a year since anyone had last seen the blonde woman and he was starting to lose hope. Every city that had a mages guild had posted pictures of Lucy's face and still not a single word, as if she just vanished into thin air. It was killing him slowly not knowing where she was or to even know where to start looking. A year was a long time to go without Fairy Tail's light and it was starting to show in all its members.

He had to watch as Gajeel fell into a deep depression, pushing everyone away, even Lily. Levy was no better. The blue haired woman was very close to drinking Cana under the table. It hurt that both mages refused to be in the same building together and it hurt him even more when he overheard Gajeel talking to Bickslow blaming himself for Lucy's disappearance. Somehow the iron dragon slayer got it in his head that if he had never fallen for the script mage then Lucy and he would have still been together, that he would have been there to stop whoever from taking the celestial mage. Master could tell that it was the same for Levy; she just never voiced her guilt out load.

What hurt the most was watching his own grandson slowly die inside with each passing day that the spirit mage remained missing. It took him several months to realize that the oversized man harbored feelings other than friendship for the blonde woman. He was and still is disappointed in himself that he didn't realize it until the lightening mage started to lose himself in alcohol and women. The old man lost count on how many times he showed up at Laxus' house to find the floor littered with bottles and an attractive woman lying naked on the floor, sometimes more. As if there wasn't enough to worry about when it came to his grandson, now he has completely stopped showing up at the guild hall and is refusing to talk to anyone, even his own team. Makarov wasn't sure how much longer Laxus could go on like this and it scared him to think about the outcome of the path he was waking.

Team Natsu was doing better than the other three, if you could really call it that. Jellal and Erza ended up ending their relationship after one too many fights about Erza not getting enough rest in between her searches for the young woman she viewed as a little sister. It was hard for the red head to lose her sister figure then turn around and lose the only man she had ever loved. What surprised everyone and lifted their spirits just a little bit was when Erza found comfort in a certain maroon haired dragon slayer a few months later. Makarov wasn't sure if the requip mage actually liked the poison slayer or if it was a comfort thing until Lucy made her way back to them. It was hard to tell since the sword wielding mage acted the same since the celestial mages kidnapping but the pain in her eyes did seem to ease up some. Cobra seemed to be about to keep her grounded somehow and hardly ever left her side. The old man was very thankful for that.

The destructive team's ice mage was not so lucky though. Gray seemed to withdraw into himself and wasn't taking very good care of his body. The gray haired man could tell he was slowly losing weight and he was pretty sure the only reason he was able to keep some weight on was because of Lyon force feeding him. Makarov hated to have to call in help from Gray's fellow ice mage but he was at a loss on what to do. He had so many people he had to worry about in a time like this; it was hard to make sure that all of his children were keeping their selves in good health. With the white haired man there it made it easier to look after the dark haired man.

Natsu on the other hand was another matter altogether. No one in the guild had heard anything from the salmon colored haired slayer in the last two months and that had him worrying. When he called there was never an answer, it has gotten to the point that he asked the other guilds to keep a look out for the young man and to call if they come across him. Makarov just hoped that the same people that got Lucy didn't get him too. The old male knew that Natsu wouldn't go down without a fight, but who knew what condition the fire dragon slayer was in when they came across him. He just hoped that the young man was some place safe.

His children were far from ok and with each passing day it only seemed to get worse. Everyone was starting to lose hope of ever finding the young blonde woman. It didn't help that Lucy was not the only mage to go missing. Over time there had been several other mage kidnappings but their bodies where always found less than a month after they had disappeared. The pictures that he had seen weren't pretty; almost unrecognizable from everything that had been done to them in the short time they were gone. He had some idea that when they did get Lucy back she wouldn't be the same and that made the pain in his chest flare up all the more. Whoever had taken her would pay dearly. Normally Makarov would never condone killing but if whatever happened to the others was happening to Lucy then they would pay with their blood.

…

With no windows in their prison cell it was hard for her to tell how long she had been trapped in this hell. She knew that she could probably count all the scars and fresh wounds that now littered her body to find it out but she didn't. It was too depressing just thinking about how she was stuck there, she really didn't want to find out how long it had been since she last saw her family and friends. She also didn't want to find out how long it had been since she had a proper bath! They wiped her down when they took her to the lab to experiment on but that was it. She was depressed and seriously grossed out.

Her chocolate colored eyes looked over to the small white haired boy who was curled into a ball on the floor, sweating badly. For the past month, at least she thought it had been a month, Max had been running a fever that never seemed to get better. Lucy was sure it is because of whatever they were doing to him in the lab and it was killing her that she couldn't do anything to help the child. She had begged the guards to give her something for him. She knew enough to be able to treat him on her own, all she needed was the supplies. They wouldn't even do that.

If matters couldn't get any worse she was barely holding onto reality as it was. Max kept her grounded, stopped her from losing her mind all those times she was so close to doing so. Every time she was just about to fall over the edge he was there to pull her back again and help pick up the pieces. The small child had also been there to comfort her after a nightmare. Over the time they had spent together the wolf eared boy had become like a little brother to her. He kept her going when all she felt like doing was curling up in a ball and just fading away. She would be so lost without him if something were to happen.

Lucy wasn't sure how much longer either one of them could take of this. Between all the experiment and the guards taking their fun out on them she was sure they were close to breaking. Hell, her body didn't even feel like it was hers anymore. The spirit mage could barely feel her magic and even the blood that flowed through her veins made her feel sick. How that was possible she didn't have a clue. She was sure it came down to whatever it was they kept pumping her body full of.

The blonde woman was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of the cell door creaking open. She really didn't need to look to know who it was but her chocolate eyes looked to the door anyways. There stood five figures in the door way each wearing a deep red cloak that covered them from head to toe. The number of guards that stood before her made her feel uneasy. Three guards always came to collect one of them, to make sure that nothing went wrong when retrieving one, but Lucy and Max never made it easy. The celestial mage put up a fight every step of the way and every time she ended up getting hurt Max would jump in. The fact that there was more than the normal number, especially with Max out of commission until he got better, made the fear that normally kept buried deep inside her started to bubble up. Nothing good was going to happen, it never did.

"You four," the cloaked man in front voice rang out, "Get that the girl to the lab." With the orders given the man made his way toward the sleeping white haired boy and the other four guards made their way toward the spirit mage, a dark chuckle leaving the leaders mouth.

As fast as the blonde woman's body would allow her, she made her way on her shaky legs to block the man's path to Max. Whatever was going on it made the blood that was making its way through her body run cold. She wasn't about to just leave this man alone with the small boy, not if she could help it. She may not have had a face to go with the voice but she did know the voice well. He was the one that always visited them they most. What she wouldn't do to be able to stab a pencil through his eyes just so she could see him suffer.

"Stay the hell away from him." It was no surprise her voice came out cold and emotionless. She made it a point to show these people no emotion, even if on the inside she was shaking and ready to cry.

"No can do Princess," came the man's voice once more, followed by a chuckle. "Mutt is my new toy. His body has been rejecting all the experiments the Master has been doing, so you see we have no more use of him. Until he takes his last breath he is mine."

"You asshole!" Lucy's fist shot up before she could think better of the action and connected with the cloaked figure. She felt some bones give way under her knuckles and she could only assume that she had just broken his nose. It gave her some satisfaction that she could cause him some pain, like he had been causing them. Her chest filled with glee as she saw the red substance the fell from under the hood and splatter to the stone floor. She had to fight the urge to jump around, clapping her hands like a small child at Christmas time.

It was short lived however, when the four other guards rushed her. The tried to hold her the best they could as she thrashed around trying to get away from them. No matter what the odds were she wasn't going to go down without a fight, she was still a Fairy Tail wizard after all. She couldn't let them down.

A loud sound of skin slapping skin filled the room making Lucy's head started to spin and taking her breath away. Her check stung and she was sure it would be turning black and blue in just a few minutes. While she admitted it hurt like hell, she couldn't help but think Gajeel hit a lot harder than this guy. "You should not have done the Princess. You just made things a whole lot worse for the boy," came the man's voice in her ear.

The blonde woman could no longer hold back the fear from showing on her face. The man's words renewed her strength to try and get away from the four people that held her still. It was no use, she felt herself slowly being pulled to the cell door. "Don't you dare put you disgusting hands on him!" The man didn't listen and the last thing the spirit mage saw before something slammed into the back of her head was the cloaked figure kneeling over the small child.

She wasn't unconscious but she wished she was. Her head was pounding and she was having a hard time focusing her vision. She could feel the restrains being placed around her wrists, ankles, and neck, too tight for her comfort. The one around her neck was so close to chocking her while she was sure her hands and feet would be turning purple soon.

Lucy felt bony fingers brush through her hair but she paid in no attention. "I heard you put up quite the fight today," said an old, shaky male voice. "You grow stronger with each passing day. I have high hopes that you will be the one to survive this. Let us get started."

Lucy ignored the man's words as she prepared herself for the pain that was about to come. She felt the cold steel press against her chest and she took a deep breath. The blade slowly started to sink into her skin, feeling to the blood slowly drip down her sides. She wanted to scream but she bit her lip to try and stop any sound from coming out. Her brown eyes started to burn as she fought back the tears that were threatening to spill.

The alarm system chose that moment to let out loud shrieking noises that made her ear drums almost burst. She wasn't sure what happened but she was thankful because the pain in her chest eased up as the blade was removed. A sigh of relief left her lips before she could think better of it.

"Don't worry kitten we will finish this once I figure out what is going on." She heard his footsteps and a door close behind him. She could hear the voices on the other side but could barely make out what they were saying. All she knew for sure was that she heard the word intruder.

Hope takes hold in her chest at the thought that someone from her guild had finally found her. That she could be able to go home to her friends and family very soon. She would be able to hear Gajeel's smart ass comments, watch Natsu and Gray get their asses kicked by Erza, and see Laxus' sexy smirk once again. She needed to go home to see them, she needed that more than anything.

…

She wasn't sure how long she had been lying on the metal surgical table all by herself. It had felt like hours since the mad doctor had left the room but she knew in reality it was probable more like thirty minutes. The voice that were once outside the door was now gone, but every once in a while she would hear someone run by or the building would shake like it was about to collapse. Luckily the cut on her chest had stopped bleeding about five minutes ago so bleeding to death was not at the top of her worry list at the moment.

What she wants to really know was what the hell was going on outside the lab. No one had come to take her back to her cell yet and all the footsteps seemed to be in a hurry. She knew that someone had somehow broken into whatever this place was and she wanted to know who it was. Hopping with everything that she had that it was someone from Fairy Tail that had finally found, coming to take her home. She knew that she shouldn't get her hopes that high but it was hard for her not too. She couldn't think of any other people that would want to break into a hell hole like this.

"I found you Luce!" came a voice that snapped her out of her thoughts. Her eyes widened and she did her best to turn her head to face the door. What she saw made her release a sob of relief. In the door way stood a pink haired man with onyx colored eyes. She could be happier to see her best friend, even if he did look like he was ready to kill someone as he looked her over. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"It doesn't matter. Just get me the hell out of her please," she begged him. Her chest filled with joy as tears of happiness escaped her eyes; she was finally going to be able to go home. The family and friends that she missed so much were now within her grasp again.

Natsu quickly made his way over to the blonde haired woman to undo the restrains that held her down to the table. The fire slayer had to fight to keep his anger down so that his flames would not ignite and hurt the woman that looked like she was already on deaths door step. He wasn't expecting to find her completely unharmed but he thought that she would be in better condition than what she was in. Her skin was almost as white as paper, there wasn't a place on her skin that was left unscarred, and he could see every one of her ribs as clear as day. He didn't get how someone could do this to another human being. He would make every living soul that was a part of doing this to her pay, but first he had to get Lucy out of here.

"Let's get you home Luce," he whispered to her as he lifted her from the cold table, pressing her gently to his chest. The small woman was much lighter than what he remembered and it only fueled his rage. He kept trying to tell himself that Fairy's didn't kill, but the thought of every person in this place blood splattering the wall gave him a sick since of satisfaction.

"That sounds like an amazing idea." Lucy lifted her arms to lock around her salmon colored haired best friend's neck, taking comfort in his body heat. "There is someone else we need to get before we can though. There is a little boy here that needs our help."

Natsu gave a small nod before looking around the room for something but didn't seem to find what he was looking for. "Luce, do you know where they put your clothes?" It wasn't that he care if she was naked or not, he had seem her plenty of times without clothes and it had never bothered him. What he didn't want was to fall victim to a Lucy kick if he ran down the hall without a stitch of clothing to cover her body. He really didn't want a headache, at least not until they were in the clear.

"Don't worry about it." She watched as the fire dragon slayers face turned to an expression of shock and confusion at her words, she couldn't help the small giggle the escaped her lips. "When they bring you here they take your clothes. I'm not sure what they do with them, more than likely just throw them away, but it is supposed to make it easier to do the experiments. The doctor gets very impatient when have to wait for someone to remover their clothes."

Natsu could feel the flames right below his skin, begging to come out and play. How badly he just wanted to let it go, but the fact he had his blonde best friend in his arms keep him from losing it. He rage had reached a height he didn't even know existed. Once Lucy and the child were safe from harm he was going to come back and kick some serious ass. "Do you know where the kid is at?"

"Yeah, I can give you directions." When they stepped out of the room felt uneasy. The hallway where not too long ago people were running was now empty with no soul in sight. She wanted to think that Natsu took care of them all but even that thought didn't give her any since of security. Something just wasn't right and she could feel it.

Lucy pushed the dreadful feeling way, concentrating on giving the salmon haired slayer directions to the cell she was just in moments ago. The whole way there they didn't encounter one person, the halls were deathly quiet. When she looked up at Natsu's face she could tell that he could sense something was wrong, they should have at least ran into one person by now. There was just no way that the fire slayer would have been able to get everyone with how many people she always saw in the building on her way to the lab alone.

When they finally reached the steel door that leads into the prison cell that she had only just been in moments ago Natsu placed her gently on her feet. The celestial mage felt her stomach drop at realizing that while the door was shut no one had bothered to lock the door back. She quickly swung the door open just in time to see the knife slide across Max's throat, leaving behind a large gash and red liquid to cover his front.

"No!" Lucy lunged forward before Natsu could reach out to stop her. Her eyes were locked on the cloaked figure standing behind the boy still holding his small body up by his white hair. As the grief over came her, the only thing she could think about was ending this man's life in the worst possible way. She was so lost in her pain that she didn't hear the many guards that began to fill the room.

When she was only a couple feet away from the man she felt a sharp pain go through her leg before it went numb and caused her to drop to her knees. Her chocolate colored eyes landed on the small dart that was not sticking out of her leg before looking over her shoulder at Natsu. What she saw made her scream his name.

The salmon colored haired man was on his knees with five darts sticking out of his chest and a guard kneeling in front of him sticking a needle into his neck. His face looked dazed like her was getting ready to pass out at any moment. Guilt began to fill her as she realized that she was the reason that he was caught. The slayer had used his body to shield her from the tranquilizers, taking five out of the six of them that was sent her way. It was her fault and now not even he would be able to get away, the last of her hoped slipped through her fingers.

"Did you really think you could get away?" a sickly sweet voice whispered into her ear. She snapped her head to see the cloaked figure that had just slit Max's throat just seconds before. "Boss needed a replacement for Mutt and the pyro was out already close by. It was easy to lead him here, to lead him straight to you."

Her mind processed the words as she watched the man stand up. It was all a setup, there was never any hope of getting out and now the fate she had been suffering all this time Natsu would now be going through as well. Lucy never saw the man's foot come up to collide with the side of her head causing it to smack painfully into the stone ground. She managed to whisper out a quick apology to her salmon colored haired best friend before her world went black.


	4. An

Sorry guys but this is not a new chapter. I just want to let people know that I have not forgotten about my stories and they will continue once I get my computer fixed. Right now all I have is word on my phone to use and it is a pain to try and type things out. I have been writing but it has just been on paper for right now. Once it is fixed I will get something typed up and posted.


End file.
